


versions of these belong to you

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Other, takes place during tm59, whoot whoot im sad so here we go y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: violence, and the way echo and even inact it





	versions of these belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> title from [close to you](https://youtu.be/ncqkC9Ob2ZI) by frank ocean

_The World_ alerted Even to the situation in the cargo bay long before he heard it over the comms. It was like something skittered down the back of his neck. It was a familiar sensation, an instinct he recognized from his days as a soldier. The many-legged phantom of fear, of impending doom and danger. He didn’t even need to think about it. He was in action by the time the cameras finally picked up the footage.

“Kent, take the controls!” He barked, already stepping away. 

“Alright, yes, yes, of course. Is everything alright though? Do you think Gig- I mean are they okay?”

“They’re about to be.”

Even snatched up the S&G and it’s satchel of ammo from where they were leaning by the door and marched, fast paced, down the long hall. As he walked, he checked the gun, making sure it was in working order, loading it, and getting ready for the inevitable stand down waiting for him.

_They sat around the campfire, just the two of them, keeping watch. Technically, it was supposed to be Echo’s shift, but Even had been woken up by the sound of them switching with Gig, and when he was up, he was up. So he joined Echo before too long, enjoying the companionable silence._

_“You know I can do this by myself, right? I’m not going to run off or whatever.”_

_Even looked at them, mildly surprised at the small outburst. It was said evenly, no hint of anger or heat, but he could tell the feelings were there._

_“I didn’t think you would. I’m sorry it seemed that way. I can go somewhere else if I’m bothering you. Gig’s talking woke me up, and I didn’t see any point in staying in bed since I wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. Habits of an old soldier, I’m afraid. Thought you’d appreciate the company.”_

_It seemed like Echo was examining his face, as if looking for an ulterior motive, but they must not have found one because they relaxed back in their seat slightly and shrugged. “Not too exciting out here. Quiet.” They had their sword, still sheathed, laid across their knees. Prepared but not on edge._

_“You ever had to use that before?”_

_“Not often. “_

_“You good with it?”_

_They scoffed, and Even smiled. “Stupid question, sorry. Can I see?”_

_“I don’t believe in drawing it unless I’m prepared to use it.”_

_“Good principle.”_

Mentally he went over the current situation. He had three clips, the invaders were stuck on the ceiling, but so were Echo and Gig. As long as nobody did anything stupid everything should go smoothly. And if they did, well.

Even was a very good shot.

_After the mess of the attempted assassinations, and the planet coming to life, and making sure Gig and Grand were okay, Even got Echo a hot drink and started making sure they were alright as well._

_“Grand says you saved his life.”_

_Echo took a long drink of their tea before responding. “Turns out I’m still pretty good with this sword.”_

_“How are you doing?”_

_“Grand’s safe, the fuckers chasing him, and subsequently us, are gone, and everyone’s back together and safe. I’m fine.”_

_“You killed someone today. I know how that can affect someone. It’s okay if you’re not.”_

_“Look Even. I’m fine. It’s not that I like killing. I don't. At all. But it came down to him or Grand, and Grand was obviously more important. And that’s what I remind myself every time.”_

_“Okay. Alright. Just wanted to check in.”_

_“Thank you. Really.” Echo touched him briefly on the arm and offered him a small smile. “This is good tea. Where’d you get it?”_

_Happy to move along with the change in the conversation, Even took a drink of his own tea. “One of my neighbors grew it. Xe knew how much I liked it, so when xe found out I was leaving, xe made sure to save me a few batches of it to send along with me.”_

As soon as he walked through the doors, he heard the angry mechanized growl of a voice saying, “Let us down, traitor!” Anger twisted in his chest. If _anyone_ here was a traitor, it was the Advent fuckers, not his teammates. Of course Gig had to complicate things by actually _complying_. Flesh hit metal with sickening thuds, and Even had to restrain himself from wincing as he heard Echo trying to suck in breath. He was quickly distracted by the metallic grinds of the mechs rising to their feet. No time to waste anymore, it was time to get down to brass tacks. With near robotic movements, the movements of someone well acquainted with the action, he cocked the gun. 

“Get the fuck off my ship.”

He hoped that would be enough. Or at least, most of him did. (The part of the back of his brain that almost relished in the chance to stamp out more of Advent was something he didn’t want to think about right then). The whirring of hooks was the immediate response, and Even was on autopilot. He pulled the trigger twice, keeping them away from Gig. Echo broke away and grabbed their sword, looking shaken. If Even hadn’t been so focused, that would have surprised him. Echo, always calm and collected, looked genuinely frightened of the situation. They held their sword out in front of them, but from where he was standing, only watching from the periphery, he couldn’t tell if it was pointed at the Advent mech...or him. Absently, he noted that Kent was talking over the comms, but he couldn’t make it out over the ringing in his ears. 

The third mech pilot made no move to leave, seemingly debating whether fighting against a working gun was worth it; in a show, Even dropped the clip and slotted in a second one. It was showy, he knew, but he hoped it would be enough to bait them, or scare them into leaving. He knew Gig was pleading with the pilot to leave, but it clearly didn’t work. And that was fine. Before he could fire again, the gun was knocked out of his hands. Internally cursing, he dashed to his mech, hands over hair to slide into the cockpit quick as lightning. He flipped the proper switches, bypassed some of the more superfluous start-up systems to get the mech going. He was going to need to do some repairs on it, this would be rough on the joints, but it would work for now. 

In two hits, the third pilot was dead. He took care not to damage the mech itself ~~they needed those parts~~ , but made a face at the damage he’d done to the pilot. It was graphic, and something in his stomach turned, but finally coming down off his adrenaline rush, Even knew he didn’t regret a single thing. Gig and Echo were safe, and that was the most important thing. He set his mech back in its spot, and slowly picked up the S&G. Looking around, he noticed that Echo was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey Gig? Where’d Echo go?”

Gig gave him a pointed look, like Even was missing something. “Dude.”

“Fine.”

He started back to the cockpit, urgency lost now that the danger had passed. He leaned it back in its original spot, and found Kent looking at him strangely. 

“Is everything quite alright now?”

Even sighed, running a hand down his face. “Yeah. Yeah everything’s good now.”

“Hmmm, good to hear, good to hear. I’ll go check on Gig now, shall I?”

“Sounds good. I’ll take the controls back now.”

“Of course. Here.”

_”What the fuck was that?!” Echo shoved past Kent, standing angrily in the doorway of the cockpit.”_

_Even’s brain spun, grasping for straws. “I was trying to dodge the spear! It got the spear off and I had to dodge-”_

_“Listen Even-” they cut him off, practically spitting his name out. Behind the anger, Even could see genuine...fear? In their eyes, and his heart clenched in his chest. “Whatever justifications you made back when you were in the military may have worked then but I know you're smarter than that. So let’s find Gig and get the fuck out of here, cause I'm tired of talking to you now.” They marched off, and Even couldn’t do anything but watch them go._

Tiredly, Even pulled up Casacabel’s profile, drafting a message. “ _Hey Bel…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated. i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter. and if you like what i write, consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/queerlydeparted)


End file.
